Lessons of Time
by Urebriviel
Summary: (Sequel to Lessons of the Heart) Maewyn lies asleep in a coma. What secrets will be uncovered as she listens to her visitors revelations, especially the secrets of two male elfs.
1. Default Chapter

Here it is, the sequel to 'Lessons of the heart.' If you haven't read 'Lessons of the heart', prior to reading this, nothing would really make sense, so I advise you if you haven't read 'Lessons of the heart' to read it.  
  
By the way, this is a co-joined story. Belle Bing and myself put equal efforts into this story, and I myself couldn't have done this story without Belle Bing there to add in her bits. So please don't just comment on me, comment on Belle Bing as well. Oh and all flames will be used to cook our dinners. Enjoy.  
  
By the way I have had to repost this chapter. Fanfiction has been having difficulties and it somehow won't update our story. If you reviewed when we first posted this story, I'm sorry but your reviews got deleted. All I can say is PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN. (  
  
~*~*~* Urebriviel & Belle Bing*~*~*~  
  
Lessons of time  
  
Chapter One  
  
Tears fall from an aching heart  
  
A heart that has lost  
  
A heart that has never forgot  
  
Crying in his aching hands  
  
A moment gone, a moment simply too long.  
  
What happened, what must I do?  
  
To win you back.  
  
To simply love you.  
  
But I now need you back  
  
Before it's too late.  
  
Before I forget  
  
Before I can never come back.  
  
If I love you, then it is true.  
  
If I loved you, why didn't I tell you?  
  
Now it must be too late.  
  
You never stir, you never wake.  
  
I truly forgive you with all my heart.  
  
I was wrong.  
  
I was scared.  
  
I die from broken heart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Maewyn lay in a bed in the healing chambers of Lothlorien. Since that terrible day nearly two months before, she hadn't moved. She hadn't gotten better. In all circumstances, she seemed worse.  
  
Lady Galadriel had visited her regularly, but on each occasion she had left with a sorrowful face. The lady of light seemed to have blamed Maewyn's health on herself. She believed if it weren't for her medicine, Maewyn would have been well.  
  
In all truth the Lady Galadriel was right on both occasions. Maewyn's body had reacted to the potion the lady had given her.  
  
It had been discovered that the potion that Galadriel used to heal Maewyn was slowly eating away her immune system. To make up for this, her body had simply shut down.  
  
So that was where Maewyn was now. She lay peacefully in a bed; her soft features a sickly pale and her lips a cold blue.  
  
But the elves didn't know that Maewyn could still hear them. They didn't know Maewyn lay in the unconscious state resting and waiting for her body to heal.  
  
Maewyn knew why she had fallen into this comatose state. This was no normal coma. This was the type of coma that one who was physically unable to cope anymore with their emotions withdraws into.  
  
Maewyn body couldn't endure the way in which Maewyn's heart pulled in two different directions. Longing for two. Two elves, which she could not pick between.  
  
There was Haldir who she had come to know visited her often, he whispered sweet words and ever-thoughtful compliments. Haldir would confess the very depths of his soul. Then he would go, leaving Maewyn to contemplate these thoughts.  
  
So Haldir loved her. Was this good or bad?  
  
Then there was Legolas. He had only visited from what Maewyn could recall, in total three times. Each visit had him whispering apologies and begging for forgiveness. He had confessed this was his fault. Then at the end of each conversation after an accusation of 'this had been her fault.' he would leave.  
  
Why did Legolas visit her in the first place?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the sequel. The poem used is Urebriviel's and if you wish to use it please ask her permission first. Please review.  
  
~*~ Urebriviel & Belle Bing~*~ 


	2. Estel

Here is the second wonderful chapter to our story, "Lessons of Time." I feel as if I should explain. Urebriviel and I have decided to write the four chapters of this (excluding the first one) as a goodbye to Maewyn. We obviously start off with Aragorn as he is the first to go, and then as each character is needed, they leave. Obviously, as each chapter is just one character farewelling Maewyn, they are not that long. However, this means that we get through this quicker and onto the next sequel!  
  
The song belongs to Delta Goodrem.  
  
Urebriviel and I apologise for the amount of time for this chapter to be uploaded, we tried to earlier but fanfiction.net was playing up. We thank you all for the reviews we've gotten so far, including the six that disappeared!  
  
~*~Belle Bing~*~  
  
I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes  
  
You might say a little righteous and too proud  
  
I just wanna find a way to compromise  
  
Cause I believe that we can work this out  
  
I thought I had all the answers never giving in  
  
But baby since you've gone I admit that I was wrong  
  
When Estel entered the room, it was like a tomb. He only hoped that it wouldn't end up that way. He looked at the unmoving form on the bed and wiped away a tear. It wasn't to see Maewyn reduced to this. Not Maewyn who was so full of life, not Maewyn who embraced every part of life, not Maewyn. Estel stopped. It was pointless; all that wishful thinking, Galadriel had said her body's immune system had deteriorated because of the potion given to her, and so her body had shut down, but Estel knew better.  
  
All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
  
How am I gonna be strong without you I need you by my side  
  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we end it with goodbye  
  
Don't know what I'd do, I'm lost without you  
  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you  
  
Maewyn had always been stubborn, and she was very naïve in matters of the heart. Perhaps it was because she was only brought up by one parent who himself was slowly dying of a broken heart, or perhaps, Estel thought, it was his own fault. After all the only elves she knew that were in love were Arwen and himself. And they were lucky enough to be in love from the beginning.  
  
How am I ever gonna get rid of these blues?  
  
Baby I'm so lonely all the time  
  
Everywhere I go I get so confused, you're the only thing that's on my mind  
  
Oh my bed's so cold at night and I miss you more each day  
  
Only you can make it right no I'm not too proud to say  
  
Usually it was said that because she was so beautiful and outspoken that he- elves were afraid of her. Estel however knew the truth. The male elves were afraid, not of her, but of Estel, Elladan and Elrohir, who would make sure that anyone who upset Maewyn would not do so again.  
  
All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
  
How am I gonna be strong without you I need you by my side  
  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we end it with goodbye  
  
Don't know what I'd do, I'm lost without you  
  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you  
  
Her body had shut down because she couldn't decide. Legolas or Haldir? Estel had no doubt that Maewyn chose in the end, but for now, giving up seemed to be the best option.  
  
If I could only hold you now, make my pain just go away  
  
Can't stop the tears from running down my face  
  
Moving to the bed, Estel sat on it and took Maewyn's hand.  
  
"Mae," he said softly, "will you not wake up? I came to say goodbye." Maewyn did not stir. "Mae, I know why you are in a coma, and I know you'll be in it until you have made up your mind, but please don't take too long. The answer is right before you Mae, it hurts to see you like this. You do not deserve it." Maewyn did not move, and she was not going to. "Mae, I have heard from Mithrandir, he needs me now, and I have a feeling I may never see you again." Estel now let his tears fall; down onto Maewyn's stone cold, pale flesh. "I think I am going to have to realise my destiny. I will not lie Mae, I am terrified. I have lived as an elf for my life so far. What do I know about men? Arwen said she'd always stay by my side, but that is not fair for her. Perhaps you can talk some sense into her when you wake up." He smiled, knowing that Maewyn would do no such thing. "You really chose the perfect moment to fall into a coma. I have this suspicion that with what's coming, you may not have any of us left when this is all over. Make your choice soon Mae, your heart knows what is right." Leaning down, he kissed her cheek and whispered, "Ni melme lle, nya seler*. Namarie."  
  
All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
  
How am I gonna be strong without you I need you by my side  
  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we end it with goodbye  
  
Don't know what I'd do, I'm lost without you  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Means, "I love you, my sister." Translated literally from a Quenyan dictionary I found on the Internet, so if there's anything wrong with the translation, I apologise. 


	3. Arwen

Here is another chapter hot on the heels of the other one; you should put it down to the fact that we felt bad for not having uploaded sooner. Again the song is by Delta, and we'd like to take this opportunity to remind you that we own none of this.  
  
~*~ Belle Bing and Urebriviel~*~  
  
I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes  
  
You might say a little righteous and too proud  
  
I just wanna find a way to compromise  
  
Cause I believe that we can work this out  
  
I thought I had all the answers never giving in  
  
But baby since you've gone I admit that I was wrong  
  
Arwen pushed open the heavy wooden door concealing Maewyn from the world. The room was dark with barely an ounce of light evident, this was due to the fact that it was almost midnight, but Arwen couldn't sleep, her thoughts lingering on her closest friend, Maewyn.  
  
All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
  
How am I gonna be strong without you I need you by my side  
  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we end it with goodbye  
  
Don't know what I'd do, I'm lost without you  
  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you  
  
Arwen walked towards the bed in which Maewyn lay. Bringing her candle towards the bed, she allowed the light to fill the small space and cast long shadows about the room.  
  
How am I ever gonna get rid of these blues?  
  
Baby I'm so lonely all the time  
  
Everywhere I go I get so confused, you're the only thing that's on my mind  
  
Oh my bed's so cold at night and I miss you more each day  
  
Only you can make it right no I'm not too proud to say  
  
She sat down on the ever-present chair beside Maewyn's bed. Tears soon filled her eyes as she many thoughts to invade her mind. Estel had left days before, and Maewyn lay in this coma. Arwen could not help but feel alone. She could have spoken to Legolas or Haldir, but both were sullen face or nowhere to be found when she wanted them.  
  
All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
  
How am I gonna be strong without you I need you by my side  
  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we end it with goodbye  
  
Don't know what I'd do, I'm lost without you  
  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you  
  
She placed a hand on Maewyn's. Tears continued to stream down her face, landing on the bedspread. Using a handkerchief that had belonged to Estel, she wiped her tears away.  
  
If I could only hold you now, make my pain just go away  
  
Can't stop the tears from running down my face  
  
Remembering that her grandmother told her that Maewyn could hear them, she started to speak.  
  
"Maewyn, I am sorry." She whispered, toying with Maewyn's hand. "I am sorry I was not there for you, and I am sorry that Estel and I put more of a burden on you with our games. But no matter how sorry I am, the fact still remains, you have a choice to make." She knelt by the bedside. "Maewyn, please wake up." Desperation crept into her voice. "I need you." Arwen rested her forehead against the bed. "He needs you Maewyn. He is blaming this on himself. He needs you Maewyn, please. Wake up before it is too late." Arwen lifted her head expecting Maewyn to move, but she remained still. "I do not know when I am going to see you again." She whispered. "Father summoned me back to Rivendell." She brushed some hair out of Maewyn's eyes. "Please come back to us soon, before it is too late." She turned and walked to the door. Resting her hand on the handle she turned around. "Ni melme lle, nya serme*."  
  
All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
  
How am I gonna be strong without you I need you by my side  
  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we end it with goodbye  
  
Don't know what I'd do, I'm lost without you  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Means 'I love you, my friend'. Again, it's literally translated from a Quenyan dictionary.  
  
~*~Belle Bing~*~ 


	4. Legolas

Thank you for all the kind reviews. Belle Bing and myself are going to try and post all the chapters for Lessons of time, by the weekend. We are both eager to start the sequel to lessons of time, Lessons of love. Thanks for reviewing. Oh and remember all flames will be used to cook our dinners. Constructive criticism welcome ( Enjoy and please review.  
  
~*~Urebriviel~*~  
  
Chapter three - Legolas  
  
I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes  
  
You might say a little righteous and too proud  
  
I just wanna find a way to compromise  
  
Cause I believe that we can work this out  
  
It hurt, it hurt so much. This had happened for all the wrong reasons. It was her fault, it wasn't his, so why was his conscience telling him it was?  
  
I thought I had all the answers never giving in  
  
But baby since you've gone I admit that I was wrong  
  
Legolas sat perched in the bough of a Mellorn tree. He continued to reflect his thoughts. He thought of everything that had happened since he watched Maewyn choose another, and collapse into his arms. The thoughts consumed him.  
  
All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
  
How am I gonna be strong without you I need you by my side  
  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we end it with goodbye  
  
Don't know what I'd do, I'm lost without you  
  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you  
  
His thoughts throughout the day were of Maewyn. He couldn't help it, he couldn't stop it, he didn't want to stop it, and it was this thought that scared him. He had been told centuries before by Lord Elrond after his Nana had left for Valinor 'that you don't realise how much you love someone, until they are gone.'  
  
How am I ever gonna get rid of these blues?  
  
Baby I'm so lonely all the time  
  
Everywhere I go I get so confused, you're the only thing that's on my mind  
  
It was true; he couldn't and wouldn't deny it now. He loved Maewyn. He had loved her for a while now; he didn't really know when his feelings had changed. He knew he had been confused for a long time. So he teased and tormented her instead. And now she was gone.  
  
Oh my bed's so cold at night and I miss you more each day  
  
Only you can make it right no I'm not too proud to say  
  
He didn't know why he kept saying she was gone. She wasn't after all. She was asleep in a coma. But he knew deep down before the coma, after the argument, that she had already made her choice, and she hadn't chosen him. And this hurt more then any pain he had ever endured.  
  
All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
  
How am I gonna be strong without you I need you by my side  
  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we end it with goodbye  
  
Don't know what I'd do, I'm lost without you  
  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you  
  
Legolas leapt from the Mellorn tree and landed gracefully on the ground below. He started towards Maewyn's healing chamber when a messenger ran towards him. The moment Legolas laid eyes on the royal Mirkwood seal enclosing the parchment, carried by the messenger, he regretted stopping. The messenger handed the parchment to Legolas and left with a nod. Legolas slowly opened the parchment. He had to work hard to suppress his anger as he read each sentence. Once Legolas finished the letter, he scrunched it up and pocketed it.  
  
If I could only hold you now, make my pain just go away  
  
Can't stop the tears from running down my face  
  
How could his father do this to him? How could his father do this to him now of all times? Holding in his emotions he made a beeline for Maewyn's healing chambers.  
  
All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
  
How am I gonna be strong without you I need you by my side  
  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we end it with goodbye  
  
Don't know what I'd do, I'm lost without you  
  
He walked briskly down the halls leading to her chambers. He wasn't sure why he desperately wanted to speak to her, but he knew if this was his last day in Lothlorien, he wanted to spend it with her. He slowly pushed the wooden door hiding Maewyn; a loud creak issued from the door, he hissed at the sound of the door and the sight that met him.  
  
Maewyn lay still beneath the covers in the bed. Her lips a cold blue and her face a sickly pale. He let out a held in breath as he watched the slow rise and fall of her chest.  
  
He approached the bed and kneeled beside it. Caught in the moment of being there next to her. But the moment didn't last long. The few minutes in which he simply stared at her pale face ended when it had barely begun.  
  
He shut his eyes tight as the sensation of tears was felt. He rested his head against Maewyn's hand, trying to control the tears from flowing. But he couldn't control the tears for long.  
  
They fell softly from his eyes as memories invaded his thoughts. Memories of anger, he and Maewyn arguing. Memories of sadness, when she had hugged him after his Nana had left for Valinor. Memories of pride, when he had boasted to her about his skill with the bow. Memories of regret, when he had yelled at her saying it was her fault her Nana had died, and then regretting it after.  
  
Memories...  
  
He couldn't stop them. Happy, vengeful, painful, memories of loss, laughter and tears. They all filled his mind. They all revolved around his experiences with Maewyn. All those times, all those memories. Why couldn't he have realised sooner that everything he did, he had done it to deny the truth of his feelings? Because now it was too late.  
  
She was in a coma due to him. A coma because he had argued with her and agreed with the wedlock. How could she do this to him? Every tear that fell from his eyes was an echo of the pain he felt inside. His heart was breaking as it realised Maewyn's rejection.  
  
He swallowed slightly before he spoke to the non-moving Maewyn.  
  
"Maewyn." He whispered as he raised his head from the bed, and held her hand. "Maewyn please you must wake." She didn't move, didn't stir and this continued to hurt him. "Mae, please." He pleaded, "They need you. Your Ada, Arwen, Estel and Haldir." He regretted saying his name the moment it left his mouth, but he continued. "Maewyn can't you see, that we need you. You are our shadow, always there when needed."  
  
She didn't move.  
  
"Maewyn I need you." He finally whispered. "I've always needed you, always. And now I know how much you mean to me." Tears now fell more freely, but he ignored them. "Maewyn please wake."  
  
She didn't wake.  
  
"Maewyn, I love you." He finally said barely above a whisper. "I've loved you for a while." He finally admitted to her and himself. "I have to leave Lothlorien today." He confessed. "I have to travel to Rivendell."  
  
Silence filled the room as Legolas thought of his final goodbye words.  
  
"Maewyn this is goodbye, I don't know for how long, I don't know when you wake, if you would ever wish to see me again." He swallowed and wiped his tears. "But Maewyn you must know, that you mean everything to me." He slowly kissed her cold hand as he stood up, "And I will do anything for you to feel the same way."  
  
He walked slowly away from the bed. "Remember Maewyn, you'll forever hold a place in my heart." He whispered as he opened the door to her room. Turning a final time to look at Maewyn he softly whispered. "Ni melme lle, nya indon*."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Translation: * I love you my heart. If it's incorrect, I'm sorry, but it's the same scenario as before. It was taken literally from a Quenyan dictionary.  
  
~*~Belle Bing~*~  
  
I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. It's sad I know. I was almost crying when writing it ( Anyway next up Haldir's visit. Please review.  
  
~*~Urebriviel~*~ 


	5. Interlude Maewyn

Thank you for all your kind reviews. It means so much to Belle Bing and myself, and it boosts our writing confidence in ourselves. I must admit, when I wrote the last chapter 'Legolas' I was almost in tears by the end. But that is the point of that chapter. It was meant to get an emotional effect and I'm happy that I achieved that. But you will all find out the meaning why I wanted that particular emotional effect later *Hint Hint*, Anyway enjoy and please review. And as usual all flames will be used to cook our dinners.  
  
~*~Urebriviel~*~  
  
Interlude - Maewyn  
  
Maewyn may have lapsed into a coma but she remembered every visitor that came to her bedside and shed tears for her, knowing she could do nothing to reassure them she would be back with them soon. She didn't know that herself.  
  
Why couldn't she just open her eyes? Move her arm? Whisper words of reassurance to her friends just once? That was what she felt the worst about, they all felt in some way responsible for her condition, but she knew it was her own frivolous attitude that put her in this coma.  
  
They were people in which she had grown up with all her long life. They had calmed her when she was angry. They had comforted her when she was upset. They had argued with her when they knew she was being irrational. They had been there for her all her life.  
  
Always. They had always been there.  
  
Estel had come into the healing room so many days ago. Was it days? Was it weeks? Maewyn didn't know. Had she been in this coma, for days, weeks, or was it months? She couldn't tell a day from a minute. It seemed that Estel had just spoken to her, minutes before.  
  
"Mae, I know why you are in a coma, and I know you'll be in it until you have made up your mind, but please don't take too long. The answer is right before you Mae; it hurts to see you like this. You do not deserve it."  
  
What was he talking about? What did he know that she did not?  
  
"Mae, I have heard from Mithrandir, he needs me now, and I have a feeling I may never see you again."  
  
When he had confessed that he had to leave, she had felt like shouting for him not too. But she couldn't, she couldn't move, she couldn't speak. She had lain there, trying to move, to embrace him and beg that he did not leave, but she could not move even a finger. She hoped he didn't mean what he had just said, "I may never see you again." Why had he said that? Of course he would see her again.  
  
"Arwen said she'd always stay by my side, but that is not fair for her. Perhaps you can talk some sense into her when you wake up." Maewyn's heart had almost stopped when she heard Estel confide in her. Maewyn could not remember a time when there had been Estel without Arwen, or vice versa. She would most definitely not convince Arwen to forget Estel.  
  
"Make your choice soon Mae, your heart knows what is right." Maewyn was confused. If her heart did indeed know what she desired, why was she still comatose, unable to do anything for anyone?  
  
Why couldn't she wake up?  
  
It was frustrating, lying here when she could have been doing many other more important tasks. Instead, she had struggled in the endless black abyss, but it achieved absolutely nothing.  
  
But when she had next awoken, Arwen was in the room. She wanted to stop Arwen when she too said she was leaving. But once again she couldn't.  
  
"I am sorry I was not there for you, and I am sorry that Estel and I put more of a burden on you with our games. But no matter how sorry I am, the fact still remains, you have a choice to make."  
  
What was it with Arwen and Estel? Both spoke in riddles that made no sense to her. Why was Arwen apologising when it wasn't her fault? Why was Arwen acting like this was their final goodbye?  
  
Maewyn lay listening to Arwen as she spoke in confusing puzzles.  
  
"He needs you Maewyn. He is blaming this on himself. He needs you Maewyn, please. Wake up before it is too late."  
  
Who was he? Was it Haldir or was it Legolas?  
  
It could have been Haldir. Haldir had seemed the type of person that would blame this on himself. He was kind and friendly as well as a huge tease. But that was the way she liked him. He was special and he seemed to be the type to care so much as to blame this on himself.  
  
But what if it was Legolas?  
  
Legolas would jump to a conclusion such as this. He was a fool when he wanted to be. He could be horrible, clever and very manipulative. But once again that was the way Maewyn liked Legolas. He may have been cold to her but he was always there when she needed him. He was always there, to lend a shoulder for her to cry on. But why would he blame this on himself? It seemed his guilt must have been finally catching up to him.  
  
Then Arwen had left. She had left after saying that she was leaving for Rivendell.  
  
Why was it all her friends were leaving her? Was she driving her friends away with her self-involvement?  
  
Maewyn had then fallen into a light sleep. She wasn't sure how long she had slept this time, but when she came back into a waking sleep, she felt her hand covered with another and wet with tears.  
  
Who was in her room? Who was holding her hand? Who was crying?  
  
"Maewyn please you must wake." The voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
It was Legolas! Why was he there? What was Legolas doing there with her? Should she have been angry or upset? Why was she feeling elated the thought of Legolas right beside her?  
  
"They need you. Your Ada, Arwen, Estel and Haldir." Maewyn could tell Legolas had added Haldir's name with reluctance. Why were they feuding over her? She knew she did not deserve either of them.  
  
"Maewyn can't you see, that we need you. You are our shadow, always there when needed." That hurt. It made her realise just how much she must mean to these people. Once again she tried to force herself to wake up.  
  
Then he said it. "Maewyn I need you."  
  
"I've always needed you, always. And now I know how much you mean to me." It hurt her more then anything she had felt. Why was he affecting her like this? She was so confused.  
  
"Maewyn, I love you." If she were awake Maewyn did not know whether she would have fled or embraced Legolas tightly. But, in her coma she was forced to endure, as he spilled the contents of his heart to her. "I've loved you for a while." Since when? She silently asked herself as he continued.  
  
"Maewyn this is goodbye, I don't know for how long, I don't know when you wake, if you would ever wish to see me again." He really was a fool. It didn't matter what he did; she would always force herself to speak to him, no matter what.  
  
"And I will do anything for you to feel the same way." What was he talking about? Did she have feelings for him that everyone else could see; yet she could not? Why was he acting like this? Why was he leaving for Rivendell? All her friends were going. Soon she would have no-one left.  
  
"Remember Maewyn, you'll forever hold a place in my heart." That hurt her. How could she not see that in all those arguments, there was always passion present. They both enjoyed the companionship when they had argued; they liked each other's presence. Then the thought hit her.  
  
I am going to lose him.  
  
I have to wake up. I cannot waste anymore time.  
  
It was this revelation that allowed her the peace of sleep again and she fell into the black void of a calming sleep. Yet, her heart knew it was time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well! 'About damn time!' I hear you saying! *Looks very guilty* I have to admit that was my fault. Urebriviel and I had every intention of having this uploaded about six weeks ago, but time just got away from me. I am very sorry! *Tries to avoid rotten fruit and vegetables flung in her direction* I guess the important thing is that it is uploaded now, right? You should all be nodding right now! *Grins* I promise (Yes, yes, I know you've heard THAT before,) that Haldir's chapter will follow behind shortly, because I began writing that just after I finished typing this. (You should be very grateful, I got off my sick bed to do this! Joke! I was sick, but it was a good break.)  
  
Oh! Before I forget, Urebriviel and I decided to suggest to you, our ever- wonderful readers, that if you should so desire, we will collect email addresses for a mailing list, to keep you updated on updates from our 'Lessons of' series. If you are interested, email either of us, Urebriviel at urebriviel@hotmail.com, or myself at snapesgirl_mione@hotmail.com. At this particular moment, I am toying with the idea to create a yahoo group for that specific purpose, but we'll see how much interest the idea generates first.  
  
Wow! That was a long author's note. I guess now I am compelled to add the usual READ AND REVIEW! But I know you wonderful people will anyway!  
  
Exhausted and with a computer headache after staring at it for so long,  
  
~*~ Belle Bing ~*~ 


	6. Note

I just want to say, sorry for the lack of updates. I have just completed Yr.11 and, I finally have some much needed time on my hands. So there should be more continuous updates along the way. I appreciate it all the support. The encouragement means so much to me.  
  
Thanks.  
  
Urebriviel 


	7. Haldir

RAAH! We are back. did you ever doubt we wouldn't be? Anyway, after much, much, much ado, here is our new chapter, written on the beach! (Yes, even on my holiday I couldn't take a break, I felt too guilty for the long days I had made you wait!) You know the drill about the disclaimer stuff, so unless Urebriviel wants to add it, I can't be bothered! I want to thank you all for your support, it means so much to us.  
  
~*~ Belle Bing and Urebriviel ~*~  
  
The realm of Lothlorien, Haldir's home was supposed to have one of the most beautiful gardens in all of Middle Earth. However, Haldir found that without her beauty to appreciate it with, all the other glorious sights in the world seemed redundant. Haldir's constant waiting was wearing on his nerves. At least before Estel, Arwen and even Legolas had left; he had been able to distract himself. Now he was all alone, his every thought centred on Maewyn. He had visited her countless times, telling her his every secret, apologising countless times. Even now, as he aimlessly wandered the halls, he knew where his feet were taking him.  
  
I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes  
  
You might say a little righteous and too proud  
  
I just wanna find a way to compromise  
  
Cause I believe that we can work this out  
  
When Haldir reached Maewyn's chamber, unlike usual, the door was propped open. The dark gloom that enshrined her room was there no more. Haldir took this as an encouraging sign. He leapt into her room, excited about seeing Maewyn once more. The sight that greeted him though, was less encouraging. An elf maid had opened her heavy curtains and was happily busying herself cleaning Maewyn's room.  
  
I thought I had all the answers never giving in  
  
But baby since you've gone I admit that I was wrong  
  
"Hello Haldir, sir," she greeted him sunnily, "I did not think you were still in Lothlorien. All of the others have gone."  
  
All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
  
How am I gonna be strong without you I need you by my side  
  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we end it with goodbye  
  
Don't know what I'd do, I'm lost without you  
  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you  
  
"Why have you cleaned up her room?" Haldir demanded. He was in no mood for making small talk. The other elf bowed her head.  
  
How am I ever gonna get rid of these blues?  
  
Baby I'm so lonely all the time  
  
Everywhere I go I get so confused, you're the only thing that's on my mind  
  
"Lady Galadriel asked me to sir."  
  
Oh my bed's so cold at night and I miss you more each day  
  
Only you can make it right no I'm not too proud to say  
  
"Why?" Haldir asked through clenched teeth.  
  
All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
  
How am I gonna be strong without you I need you by my side  
  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we end it with goodbye  
  
Don't know what I'd do, I'm lost without you  
  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you  
  
"She's waking up," the elf said. Haldir's eyes widened. He rushed to Maewyn's side and studied her, as if she had awakened in the last minute. However, his hopes were dashed, she still lay in her peaceful trance. Haldir took Maewyn's hand in his and started stroking it. The other elf quietly slipped out the door.  
  
If I could only hold you now, make my pain just go away  
  
Can't stop the tears from running down my face  
  
"Mae, Mae, it's me. Haldir," he stroked her face, "so beautiful," he whispered, "Mae, I love you," he choked out, "I know you can hear me. And I know that chances are I am going to regret telling you this later on, but if I didn't tell you now, I may never have had a chance. I miss you," tears flowed freely now, saturating Maewyn's bedspread, "I am all alone now. The others have left. Mae, please come back to me. I know you've only been in my life for such a short amount of time, but you've changed it so drastically. I can't imagine my life without you in it. Even if you decided you wanted him," to Haldir, that was the most heart breaking thought in the world, but if it meant having Maewyn back, he was willing to try anything. Haldir took a strand of her copper red hair, "so beautiful," he whispered again, "so different. You must have had a parent from Mirkwood. Where else would you have gotten your beautiful hair from?" Haldir sighed frustratedly, "Mirkwood. Just another thing you have in common with *him*. Mae, if only you were awake. I remember that kiss you gave me Mae; only, you didn't really mean it did you? You were hurt and confused, just as I am now. I wish you were awake Maewyn, I'm suffering without you," Haldir bent and kissed Maewyn's forehead, brushing hair out of her face, "Ni melme lle, nya elen*," Haldir whispered, taking one last glance at Maewyn before he left. Then he closed the door behind him.  
  
All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
  
How am I gonna be strong without you I need you by my side  
  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we end it with goodbye  
  
Don't know what I'd do, I'm lost without you  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In her room, Maewyn stirred, then fell into a dream about a blonde haired, blue-eyed elf. Her heart's desire.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
* Means, I love you, my star. Wasn't I a very tricky girl? Now who is her hearts desire? *Smiles evilly* All may be revealed, in a tricky way, cause Urebriviel and I love to be tricky and evil. And on a sad note, "Lessons of Time" is coming to an end. but on a happy note, "Lessons of Love" The next sequel is soon to begin!  
  
~*~ Belle Bing ~*~  
  
Also I would like to add, for purposes of the story, Haldir shares the same eye color as Legolas. Although Belle Bing and myself know Haldir in Tolkien reference has Grey/Blue eyes. The next and final chapter of Lessons of Time should be up shortly. Thanks for all the support and please review.  
  
~*~Urebriviel~*~ 


	8. Epilogue

Last chapter of this story. Are you sad? I hope not, because there will be a lovely new sequel. I know, *another one*! But I have to announce that due to the fact I have just started my HSC (final year of Australian High School) I am going to have a break from writing until the Christmas break or just before. Urebriviel I can't speak for, but this is a joint effort. There may be the possibility of a chapter or two this term, we'll have to discuss it, but I make no promises. But don't be sad. Urebriviel can be very persuasive, and our Christmas break is eight weeks long.  
  
So on with the show. If you don't know the disclaimer drill by now, eh. read one of the first chapters.  
  
~*~Belle Bing~*~  
  
Confusion, regret, anger, hurt and sorrow. Maewyn had suffered so much in such a small amount of time. Inside Maewyn thought she was cursed. A curse from the deepest, darkest depths of Moria. It was a curse that forced her to lie still, unable to do anything while her friends sat vigilantly by her side, telling her their every thought.  
  
In the beginning she had looked upon the coma as a blessing, a reward. In hindsight, she knew how incredibly naïve that was of her. How she scorned the curse that held her still when she so desperately yearned to help her friends through their pain.  
  
Her friends. The people Maewyn had always trusted. The people she went to when she needed to get something off her chest. They shared her hurt, her pain. They had been there for her when she was even afraid of herself. They were always there for her. Always.  
  
Even though Maewyn was in a coma she still felt incredible amounts of guilt. As her friends told her their secrets, their feelings, she desperately tried to break the coma. She tried to move, to sigh, to breath a bit deeper, but she couldn't. It was hopeless.  
  
Estel was the first to visit Maewyn.  
  
"Mae," he said softly, "will you not wake up? I came to say goodbye."  
  
Maewyn was certain that every person could hear her heart despair. Estel spoke in a voice so different from his clear, deep tones. Maewyn knew this showed how much pain he was going through.  
  
"Mae, I know why you are in a coma, and I know you'll be in it until you have made up your mind, but please, don't take too long. The answer is right before you Mae, it hurts to see you like this. You do not deserve it."  
  
Estel always had a way of making Maewyn feel extremely guilty. The elves had reasoned it must have been a human trait.  
  
Arwen was the next to say her farewell.  
  
"I am sorry I was not there for you, and I am sorry that Estel and I put more of a burden on you with our games. But no matter how sorry I am, the fact still remains. You have a choice to make."  
  
Maewyn smiled a non-existent smile in her sleep. Arwen had begun to adopt Estel's traits.  
  
But Legolas.  
  
To Maewyn, Legolas was the person that stood out the most. His words, his wisdom, his honesty, his suffering. He caused Maewyn's heart to shatter. The amount of pain that he shared with her left her stunned.  
  
"Remember Maewyn, you'll forever hold a place in my heart."  
  
Maewyn wanted to scream "And you'll always have a place in mine!" But she couldn't. She cursed what ever cruel twist of fate lead her to that very moment.  
  
"Maewyn, I love you."  
  
Maewyn asked the Valar how Legolas could have ever said that. She believed he was everything. She believed that he deserved a more elegant, well- mannered beauty than her. She knew he couldn't really love her, she would not allow it. Maewyn knew, however much she attempted to protest, she loved the arrogant, conniving rude elf prince.  
  
Haldir she knew, was still with her, and continued to visit her everyday.  
  
"Mae, I love you, I know you can hear me. And I know that I am going to regret telling you this later on, but if I didn't tell you this now, I may never have the chance. I miss you."  
  
I miss you! Maewyn's soul screamed, but Maewyn could still do nothing.  
  
Mirkwood. Just another thing you have in common with *him*. Mae, if only you were awake. I remember that kiss you gave me Mae; only you didn't really mean it did you? You were hurt and confused, just as I am now. I wish you were awake Maewyn, I'm suffering without you."  
  
Maewyn could tell Haldir was deeply jealous. If only she was awake she would tell Haldir he had no reason to be. She loved them both, but right now, she *needed* Haldir. He was going to be her support. She knew when she woke it was Haldir she would need.  
  
"I'm suffering without you." She murmured in her sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Maewyn sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. She turned to see an elf in her room and gasped. Clear blue eyes stared back at her, and the sun illuminated long blonde hair. The figure was tall and elegant, and a bow peaked out from behind his shoulders, a pair of elvish daggers hung at his side. The figure moved toward Maewyn and her breath hitched in her throat causing her to break into a violent coughing fit. Strong hands rubbed her back soothingly. As Maewyn stares into his clear blue eyes, her heart is contented.  
  
"You're awake, thank the Valar. Day after day I prayed for this miracle. Oh Maewyn."  
  
He held Maewyn and rocked her back and forth. His tears fell, dropping onto her copper hair that fell over her shoulders and down onto her back. Feeling the full weight of what all her friends went through while she was in a coma, Maewyn's body shook with suppressed emotion which found it's way out of Maewyn's body in the form of tears that streamed down her face. Placing a very gentle kiss on Maewyn's lips, Haldir looked into Maewyn's eyes.  
  
"I love you." He whispered.  
  
"I love you." She replied.  
  
"Ni melme lle, nya seler." "Ni melme lle, nya serme." "Ni melme lle, nya indon. "Ni melme lle, nya elen."  
  
After all, there are many types of love.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ooh, aren't we tricky? What does that last comment mean? Who does Maewyn truly love? And now we're making you wait to find out. *Ducks flying objects that come their way* We want to take the opportunity however to thank all those who have read and reviewed our " "Lessons" stories, it's what keeps us writing. We really appreciate it.  
  
~*~Urebriviel and Belle Bing~*~ 


End file.
